


The Boy With No Soulmark

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith doesn't have a soulmark, M/M, Or does he, Short, Snow Day, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith and Lance have been best friends for years, and Keith has developed a less than secret crush on him. He has no soulmate, but Lance does. When Keith realizes that Lance has never touched him, shit goes down.





	The Boy With No Soulmark

Keith wrapped his coat tighter around his body, trying to block out the wind chill. He was on his way to Lance's house, who had been his best friend for around eight years now, and not so secret crush. He tried to keep it hidden, but that was easier said than done. Luckily, Lance was the most oblivious person alive, and the only person who hadn't realized it. Besides, Lance had a soulmate, and Keith didn't. Keith didn't have a soulmark at all, but Lance had one, one that covered the pads of his fingers on his left hand.

Keith finally arrived at Lance's house, and was ushered inside by said boy right after he knocked on the door.

"Hey," Lance greeted Keith and held onto Kosmo's collar, trying to keep him from jumping Keith while he took off his shoes and jacket. As soon as he was done, however, Kosmo was let go and pounced at Keith.

"Hey," Keith chuckled as Kosmo attacked him, tail wagging excitedly.

They walked into the living room, where the TV was already set to the movie they had agreed to watch. They had a tradition for snow days, where they would get together to watch a few movies and hang out for the day. After the first few days of this, and arguing over the movies they were going to watch, they created a list of movies they wanted to see and just went off of that. Today they were starting with  _ The Meg _ , a movie that had come out last year but they had never had a chance to see. 

Keith settled down into his usual seat, the reclining chair with a woolen blanket draped over the back. They blazed through the first movie, talking through the whole thing. There were too many cliches to count, even though they tried.

Lance got up from the couch after the movie had ended and headed to the kitchen, making two bags of popcorn. When he came back, he stopped behind Keith's chair. He handed Keith his popcorn bag over the back of the chair, but didn't pull away from the chair immediately.

"Your hair looks really soft," Lance sounded almost in awe, "How didn't I notice this before?"

Keith laughed quietly under his breath and tilted his head back so he could look Lance in the face.

"Can I touch it?" Lance's eyes were wide with wonder, and Keith couldn't help but nod his head yes. 

Keith tilted his head down so Lance could run his hands through it easier, and closed his eyes. Lance lifted his left hand up to Keith's head and ran his fingers through Keith's hair, his fingers brushing over Keith's scalp. He was about to pull his hand away when his hand and Keith's scalp started glowing. Lance's gasp caught Keith's attention, who then lifted his head and turned around, eyes widening at Lance's glowing head. 

"Oh-" Keith started.

"My god." Lance finished for him. They stared at each other for a minute before Lance huffed out an incredulous laugh and ran his hand through his hair. Keith would've laughed, but instead, he started crying. He had a soulmate! He had gone his entire life believing that he didn't have a soulmate, but his stupid black hair had just been blocking out his soulmark.

Lance reached out to put his hands on Keith's shoulders, and pulled the taller boy in for a hug. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's back and sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"I can't believe it's you," Keith said this into Lance's shoulder once he had calmed down a bit, and Lance pulled back slightly to wipe some of Keith's tears. 

"I know, right?! This is the best day of my life, period." This time Keith did laugh, before he pulled Lance around the back of the chair and tugged him down to sit next to him.

"I mean, I would hope so," Keith smirked at Lance as he said this, who just laughed and tucked his head into the crook of Keith's neck. Keith smiled warmly as he did this and put his arms around Lance's back.

Lance sighed and melted into the embrace, the movies completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Early morning post number 2! Don't forget to comment any questions or suggestions, bye peoples!


End file.
